The Next Generation Demigods
by melanierocks2001
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a wonderful life. Great kids, amazing friends, and each other. But when a prophecy about their kids appears will it destroy their wonderful life?
1. Meet the Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Percy and Annabeth's Kids:

Luke Ethan Jackson: 17

Charles (Charlie) Alex Jackson: 15

Abigail (Abby) Silena Jackson: 13

Grover and Juniper's Kids:

Douglas (Doug) Underwood: 17

Cherry Blossom Underwood: 15

Jason and Piper's Kids:

Cade Michael Grace: 17

Lola Ida Grace: 13

Leo and Bailey's (random daughter of Demeter) Kids:

Riley Ann Valdez: 18

Lizzy Jane Valdez: 16

Jake Corey Valdez: 13

Nico and Nelly's (random daughter of Apollo) Kids:

Bianca Stella di'Angleo: 12

Maria Cassidy di'Angleo: 9

Riker Dylan di'Angleo: 4

Anna Casey di'Angleo: 5 ½ months

Travis and Katie's Kids:

Reni Lee Stoll: 16

Kendall Sarah and Camille Grace Stoll: 11

Joey Tara Stoll: 5

Connor and Jackie's (random daughter of Athena) Kids:

Mallory Angie Stoll: 15

Vena Kelly Stoll: 14

Bridget Samantha Stoll: 11

Gracie Bell Stoll: 9

Olivia Lucy Stoll: 7

Lakey Zoë Stoll: 5

Ashton Ben Stoll: 3

Chris and Clarissa's Kid (s):

Silena Kimberly Rodriguez: 16

**Ok that's the families! Plz review! **


	2. Welcome Home!

**Ok, sorry I forgot Frazel's kids. Their names are**

**Emily Marie Zhang: 13**

**Hal Sammy Zhang: 7**

**Ella Julia Zhang: 4**

**Tyson and Ella are married but they don't have any kids yet. But later in the story they might or something. Enjoy! BTW-I don't own PJO or HOO!**

**Abby's POV:**

"Abs we gotta go!" Mom called from downstairs.

I sighed. I couldn't figure how I could split my bag into four parts: clothes, accessories, makeup, and demigod stuff. The duffel Mom told me to put my stuff in was much too small. Maybe I could-

"Abby!" Luke called up too.

"Alright!" I hissed. I just shoved everything I could in and ran downstairs. I passed myself in the hall mirror. I smiled. I was defiantly pretty. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm really shallow or anything. I just appreciate pure beautiful things! My straight black bangs, with my blonde streaks, fell in my tan face, covering my cool sea green eyes. The rest of my hair was French braided. Very me.

Mom was still in her work clothes. She was wearing a black blazer and black pants. Her curly blond hair was straitened and pulled into bun on top of her head. She was screaming in to her phone.

"No! If Sasha isn't at that meeting tomorrow I will have her fat head in the unemployment line. Make sure she has the agreement with her." She huffed and slapped her phone down. She took a deep breath and turned around on her heels to face me. She had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"You look nice, honey. Can I have your have phone please?" I handed her my I-phone. She smiled, satisfied.

Luke was in the kitchen as well. His shaggy blonde hung over his eyes and he was munching on an apple. He was texting. Probably his girl friend, Silena. I honestly don't know what he sees in her. She is gross. Big, beefy, greasy, and smelly. Her name doesn't fit her personality. I swear once she threw up and then ate it. Ugh. I think she pays him to go out with her because he never looks happy to see her. Plus-and I'll never admit this to his face-he was really good-looking, which means he was really out of her league.

"Mom, why does Luke get his phone?" I whined.

"He doesn't. Luke hand it over." She stuck out her hand. Luke placed his phone in her hand.

"Ok, family, let's go," Dad said walking in. He had just loaded up the car with our stuff. I handed him my duffel.

"Do you really have to wear so much makeup?" He asked me.

"Yes, Daddy. I do. If I don't I won't look as hot." I grinned.

"Your 13. Who said you need to look hot?" He asked.

I shrugged, just as my other brother Charlie came downstairs. He was wearing a black thin t-shirt and ripped jeans. His black hair fell into his grey eyes. He had on black Vans which he was rocking.

"Please. You wouldn't be hot if you fell into a pit of fire, in the underworld, in July, in California, in-." He was cut off by me punching him in the stomach. Grabbing his belly, he lurched over and collapsed in sheer pain. I smirked and grabbed Luke's apple from him before he knew what was happening. Happily munching on an apple, I skipped outside to the minivan. Dad was putting the rest of the stuff in the car. My brothers (gross) ran out and Luke picked me up from behind and threw me over his shoulder. Charlie snatched my (or maybe Luke's) apple out of my hand, then bit into it.

"Hey were not sharing my apple, ladies," Luke said grabbing it back, still holding on to my legs.

Charlie just punched him playfully. We all piled into the car, and of course I got the middle. Mom walked outside in her normal, I'm-not-a-scary-boss clothes.

"Ok were off," Dad said plopping down in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the driveway. As we drove, the boys (including dad) talked about the Yankees new player. Mom and I chatted about a bunch of random stuff. I was having a pretty good time until Mom said, "I brought your report cards kiddos." Luke and I looked at each other and gulped and cursed under breath. Charlie smirked at us. He was really smart, and Luke and I-well weren't.

"Um, Mommy? I just wanted to let you know; I love you," I said shakily.

"Me too," Luke said nodding like an obedient puppy.

"Well, no matter how much you love me, doesn't cover the fact that you-Abby-got a D in math and you-Luke-failed science and English." Mom's voice was stern and hard.

"Look Annabeth," Dad said from his seat, "I'm sure they did the best they could. I mean Abby got a B in Social studies and Luke got a C."

"If they could do that, they could've gotten grades like that in all their classes," Mom huffed. Dad grew silent.

The truth is, even though mom's mom is Athena, I'm really stupid. I guess I take after dad. I barely pull through with B's. It was to hard explain to mom why I wasn't as smart as Charlie. He was like the perfect kid. Smart, athletic, funny, polite, clean, just plain duckin perfect. Luke was like me though. I'm glad. It's hard enough having one perfect brother.

While mom lectured us Luke and I started to beat up on Charlie for laughing at us. He screeched like a little girl. Then everybody (even mom) cracked up. As we laughed the car pulled into a parking lot. "Were here!" I yelled. I crawled over Luke's lap, getting a similar shriek that Charlie gave earlier, from Luke, and flung open the car door. I leaped out and ran to the gate that said _Delphi Strawberry Service. _But before I could run in, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Luke and Charlie standing with their hands on their hips. Dad and Mom walked up with the stuff.

"Abs don't do that," Dad said, "it's dangerous."

"Sorry," I blushed, "I'm just really excited to see Lolo!" That's what I call Lola. We were BFFs along with Jake Valdez. Everybody called us the Little Three (they gave us the name when we were 2).

Luke laughed. "Wow, Abby you're even more pathetic this summer."

I tried to tackle him by jumping on his back. Charlie tried to pull me off but he couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye I saw mom and dad chuckle as they walked in. Off to a great summer.

**Lola's POV:**

I paced nervously around the Big House. So soon Abby will walk right through that door, throw her tan arms around me, and be her normal chirpy, cutesy, everybody loves personality. She would probably be prettier this summer, taller, and more developed. Last time I saw her was on Thanksgiving and she was talking about getting her black hair dyed blond. Maybe she did. I used to be pretty like her. But in the fall I started at a new school (we move a lot because my dad's job requires it) and all the kids were mean to me I didn't know why. I talked to Abby on the phone about it and she said all the girls were jealous of how absolute gorgeous I was. But I was sick of being bullied, so I dyed my formerly dark brown hair, this awful grayish-blondish hair color that looked awful with my tan Native-American skin. I gained lots of weight and pigged out on junk food ruining my perfect completion. I ruined myself, completely.

I sighed noisily, hoping to attract attention from Jake. He was thumb wrestling with Cade. I sighed again, louder. When he still didn't get the hint, I nudged him with my foot.

"What's up, Lolo?" He asked surrendering from his thumb war to see what was wrong.

"I'm a little nervous about the Little Three be reunited."

"Me too," he said, a color rising to his cheeks. I know he likes Abby.

"Ooo! Jake and Abby sitting in a tree, L-I-C-"

The door swung open and Abby ran in being chased by Luke and Charlie.

"Abigail Silena Jackson! Get your tiny butt over here and give your besties a hug!" I screeched holding out my arms.

Abby ran and hugged me and Jake.

"Oh, Abby , your hair!" My mom said, "Your mom let you dye it?"

"No, no I didn't," Aunt Annabeth said walking in with Uncle Percy, "her friend did it for her."

"Make that friend-s. Maya, Heidi, Bella, Tori, Jessie, Christy, Penny, Grace, Mandy, Nikki, Sara, Cali, Zora, Lucy, Caroline, Olivia, Kelly-"

"Please, stop," Uncle Leo said putting his hands over her mouth from behind.

We all giggled and she shrugged away from him. Everybody hugged and laughed for awhile and everyone was happy and Abby or anyone commented on my weight. Oh, yeah, life's good. As soon as that thought popped into my head, Chiron ran in with a horrible expression on his wrinkly face.

"You all need to come see Rachel," he said quickly, "she has said a prophecy about Luke, Charlie, and Abby."

**I'll include Emily, Hal, Ella in the next chapter or maybe the third or fourth or just when it works to fit them in. Tyson and Ella will definitely be in it though! Oh and I need some Greek monsters for when the kids fight them. Thnx! Review!**

**-Melanie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided that this story isn't going like I wanted so I'm gonna end it. But I'm writing a story called Life with the Jacksons, and it has the same characters but it's just about their home life, like when the kids were born and or the first night at Camp Half-Blood. Please read that. Sorry if you really liked this, but I'm just not feeling it. Thanks soo much for reading and reviewing! Love you guys!**

**-Melanie**


End file.
